The Companion of Dragons
by DragonFire5218
Summary: In a world of Greeks, Percy Jackson's life was already messed up as it is. But when he goes to save two demigods and instead also meets a man bound to dragons, how will he impact the war that will soon ravage these lands? (Will be skipping Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters. Book will start straight off in The Titan's Curse if saving two demigods doesn't ring a bell) DISCONTINUED


****Well, as I have already said in Mortal Ties, retiring three fanfics gave room for others, so here you go. I guess this is a second crack at dragons, and if you didn't know, I really like dragons. Anyways, this is inspired by dragonwolffox's Child of Artemis series, although this is by no means a child of Artemis fanfic. I just took the dragon idea in it and made it my own. Anyways, please enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter! - Steven****

 ** **The Companion of Dragons****

 ** **Chapter 1: When Dragons Strike****

Most would believe that gods and goddesses are the strongest brings in the universe besides the primordials, but that wouldn't be the case. You see, a different race that has existed for millennia are truthfully stronger, and that race is the dragons. A race as old as time and just as powerful, these majestic beasts once were the apex predators, roaming the lands, seas and skies of the Earth. But then the gods came and they fled into hiding, for fear of mass genocide against their race. They stayed in shadows for millennia, until one day things changed. The one birth of a certain man was that event. Now he shouldered the burden of the entire dragon race on his shoulders, with the power to back it up. Only time will tell what he'll do with this power. Now, just watch, wait and listen to the tale of the companion of dragons.

 ** **Line Break****

Perseus Jackson sighed as he was led away by the monster along with the two new demigods. The plan had been simple: get into the school, get the kids and run from the vice principal, aka the monster. But this monster had complicated things. Now he had absolutely no clue on what his next action should be. He was standing outside in the snow with the two kids and the monster while it talked to its superior of sorts it seemed. He had already made use of his empathy link to call Grover, so he hoped he arrived soon with backup. However, it seemed that the backup wouldn't come for a while yet. The monster cut off connections before it turned around to regard the three demigods in front of him. "Now the General awaits." it hissed out. But then suddenly the monster roared as Percy saw a bronze dagger stab it in the side before it was pulled out. He immediately grabbed the kids and brought all three of them down as spikes flew in their direction. Thalia and Grover burst onto the scene as Annabeth took off her invisibility cap. Grover started to play music to ensnare the thing with grass as Thalia, Percy and Annabeth charged the beast. However, a helicopter suddenly appeared, its searchlights blinding the heroes. The monster took the time to strike, and the demigods barely parried away the spikes and the sudden barbed tail swiping at them as the two new demigods stumbled away in fear. The satyr desperately played his pipes faster to protect his friends, but it was no use. The manticore sent them all flying before it grabbed one of them, which was Annabeth, clutching and trapping her with his tail.

"You are mine now." he hissed as she tried to struggle as he made his way towards the two new demigods, who were shaking in fear. But then suddenly, the call of a hunting horn pierced the woods. The monster looked at the sound of the horn in shock and fear. "No, it's not possible-" it said before a silver arrow shot out of nowhere and pierced its shoulder. Another silver arrow sprouted out of nowhere in its tail as it roared in pain. Suddenly, about thirty or so girls in silver appeared from the woods, seemed to be led by a girl with a silver circlet on her head.

"A manticore. Permission to kill, my lady?" she asked seemingly directed at no one, but a twelve year old girl walked out from the crowd and said,

'Permission granted." However, the helicopter came back and started to spray at the hunters. As the bullets hit the snow, the girl raised her hand and said, "Mortals aren't allowed to witness my hunt." before she waved her hand. A second later the helicopter exploded. The girl looked shocked. "What the-" She paused when she heard a large roar from above. All of the people present and the manticore looked upwards to see a large shadow flying overhead. They all saw something jump off this beast before it disappeared from sight. Everyone then turned their attention to the lone person who jumped off. He was kneeling before he stood up, and everyone got a look at the man.

He was wearing a cloak and hood which obscured his face from view. His clothes consisted of a black motorcycle jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, combat boots and a belt. A sword was strapped to his back in a scabbard, and as everyone was cautiously watching the man, he started to walk towards the manticore, which still held Annabeth in its grasp. "Who are you?" the manticore growled. The man chuckled.

"I don't need to tell you anything." he replied. "Besides, why should I? It won't benefit me in any way."

"Then die." the manticore shouted out before spikes flew in the man's direction. The man did nothing until they were near. In a instance his sword whipped out from his scabbard strapped onto his back before he sliced all the spikes out of the air with one fluid strike. As the remnants of those spikes fell to the floor, the man started to walk forward confidently as the manticore backed away, hissing. It threw more spikes in the approaching man's direction once more, but suddenly his sword split into two. He used the newly created sword to cut those spikes out of the air before sections of metal protruded from the bottom of the hilt of both swords. He jammed them together before he twisted them noth and the blades connected. He started spinning the sword, and it suddenly spun extremely fast one moment later. But things got even stranger when the man held out his hand and the sword started to float, still spinning as he walked forwards, acting as some sort of shield perhaps.

The manticore kept backing away as it tried to throw more spikes at this strange man, but the sword kept shredding all projectibles to bits. Suddenly however the sword stopped spinning before it returned to the man's right hand. However, his left hand was not idle as everyone saw him brush his cloak aside before he pulled out a pistol from his belt before he aimed at the manticore. One loud deafening shot rang through the night as the manticore roared in pain as blood spurted from its leg wound, dying the bright white snow red. The man stepped up to the injured manticore before kneeling down next to it with his sword set aside while everyone else stared at him in shock and interest. "So, what is your mission? If you tell me, it'll help you have much less suffering in your future." the man said. The manticore sneered at the man.

"In your own words, why should I? And it definitely wouldn't benefit me." it told him. The man sighed.

"Then you are of no use to me." he said. "Shame. I thought we could settle this out peacefully. Then it's the end of the line for you." The manticore smirked.

"Well then, it's too bad that I have a hostage." the monster said raising Annabeth still wrapped up in its tail. The man slowly looked upwards before he sighed.

"Shit. I swear I'm going to go blind one of these days." he said before he pulled out a case from his jacket pocket. He opened it up before he put what was inside on his face, which were of course glasses. "That's better." he said. "Now, don't you dare go and ask how I saw through that fight. Let's just say instincts, alright?"

The manticore laughed. "Now, since you can finally see now, I'll have you know that if you want this girl to live, then back off. I'll even take a consolation prize on top of that, and I promise that she won't die as well, at least if you back off like I say." The man frowned at the manticore's last sentence.

"What do you mean by con-" He was cut off as he grunted and fell from his kneeling position from the force of the tail stabbed into his shoulder. The manticore bounded away with Annabeth in his tail's grasp, dragging the strange man as hunters and demigods alike scattered at the sudden escape. It even grabbed a hunter, the one with the circlet, seeming like an afterthought. The hunters broke out of their shock, shooting arrows at the monster as the demigods shouted, but to no avail as the manticore jumped over the edge of the cliff with arrows and shouting everywhere. Everyone present fell to your knees lamenting the ones lost, although questions still raced about the mysterious man who showed up, but no worry was needed for the hunter, demigod and strange man.

Suddenly a loud howl of pain was heard before a large unfurling of wings was heard as well, causing the ones still present near the edge of the cliff to run over and look down to see what was going on, only for them to back away from the sight they saw down there only to get pushed back by the wind as it surfaced. The man who had basically saved them all was flying upwards with Annabeth and the hunter in his arms with the manticore nowhere in sight, and as he ascended, the onlookers got a good look at the scaly wings that spread out from the man's shoulder blades. His cloak was pushed aside by the massive wings with a wingspan of 15ft each, equaling 30ft in total. Every time they flapped the wind bent from them, pushing everyone aside as well as his surroundings, no one able to gain too much footing. He landed onto the ground and set the two girls down before his wings retracted and his right hand clapped over his left shoulder, still bleeding profusely from the tail stabbing it. His left hand reached out, and the still connected dual sword returned to his hand before one of them disappeared and he sheathed it once more behind him. Once he did however, a dark smoke of sorts appeared in front of him, seemingly coming from his shadow before it solidified into a girl. She looked about 16, and that was pretty much the only the only real thing most could tell by appearance before she tackled the man to the ground.

Everyone just stared at the scene and were also surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl. As she landed on him with her knees pressing onto his chest, she ripped off his hood, giving everyone watching a brief glance of black hair and brown eyes before he got slapped by the girl. "You're an idiot." she berated him. He grinned.

"So I have been told a million times by now." he said. "At least I'm your idiot right?" The girl glared at him before she leaned down and kissed him, where he seemed surprised. Once she stopped, he said, "Now, we can do this somewhere else later. We've got company anyways. Now, where the hell is Wilson and Alyssa? I think I'm gonna need some-" he suddenly winced "-healing right now." As suddenly as the girl came, a boy suddenly shot out of the earth as at the same time a girl simply just walked out of a tree nearby. Both of them also seemed 16 as well.

"We're here." the boy announced.

"Good. Now, Brian and Angel are coming soon at least right?" the man still on the ground asked. The man now named Wilson nodded.

"Yep. Actually, right now." Suddenly, a girl softly floated down on a soft breeze as a boy shot upwards from a geyser that came from the large river that flowed over the cliff. Once again, they both looked 16. The man sighed in relief.

"You're all here and fine at least. "Now, Phoenix, get off my chest please. I think the doctors want a look at the patient." Phoenix glared at the man once more before she got off his chest and stood aside, but not before kneeing him in the groin. Wilson sighed as the man scrunched up at the action before falling back down as more blood poured out from his shoulder.

"For future reference, can you not hurt the patient until we're done at the very least?" he asked.

"Fine." Phoenix replied as Alyssa, Brian and Angel just laughed. Wilson walked over to the man and kneeled down, Alyssa at his side. He held a leather case in his right hand before he set it down and opened it up. He cleaned the wound with some rubbing alcohol before he bandaged up the wound. He then injected something into his arm, and as the syringe pierced the skin and left it, he sighed in relief before they all stood up before he started to swing his arm.

"Thanks Will. You're top notch as always." the man said before he turned to the gathered crowd. Everyone saw that he was approximately 17 most likely. His glasses glinted even in the dark as he looked over everyone. "It's no problem by the way for saving you two." he said as his eyes met the demigod and hunter he had saved. He suddenly opened up his jacket and took a dusty book out of a pocket on the inside of it. He opened it up, holding it in the palm of his left hand and scanning its pages before he said, "Annabeth Chase and Zoe Nightshade." He shut the book with his left hand as everyone's jaws dropped.

"How-" Annabeth began, but she was cut off as the man said,

"This little tome of knowledge right here is very special. It knows of every single person on this planet, their origins, parents, secrets, fears, accomplishments. No one can hide anything from me as long as this book is in my hands." People suddenly backed away from him at this revelation. He looked confused before he turned to his supposedly five other friends.

"Is that what happened when I recovered after I crashed landed into that island of yours?" They all nodded.

"You really need to learn man." Brian told him.

"So I see." he replied. He turned back around, putting away his book tucked in between his arm and body. "You probably have so many questions for me and my friends here right?" The crowd all nodded at that. "Well then, all in due time. But for now, I'll just tell you my name, since you already know the names of my friends here." His eyes then started to flash different colors, and everyone stared at the man until his eyes finally stopped, his irises being many different colors all at once. "My name is Michael Miller, Companion of Dragons."

 ** **Well, am I getting my groove back? This chapter is so long. Whatever. We'll see. Anyways, if you want to please review and tell me how I did. Thanks everyone! - Steven****


End file.
